Neve
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Quando um presente inesperado é derrubado em sua mesa de café da manhã, Hermione lembra-se de como a neve era pura e branca há cinco anos atrás.


**Nota: **'Harry Potter' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os personagens, fufufufu!), e sim, a J. K. Rowling. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter yuri (relacionamento entre mulheres).

Era mais uma gostosa manhã em Hogwarts. O dia estava mais quente do que o normal, o que fez Hermione abanar-se durante todo o caminho até o Refeitório. Quando já estava à mesa, tomou um susto que fez a garota pular da cadeira.

Hermione: -AI!

Harry: -Que foi, Mione!?

Com uma mão sobre o coração, a garota fitava, com os olhos arregalados, um pacote quadrado e grosso, que caíra à sua frente, quase dentro de seu prato. Rony pegou o pacote, quase caindo com seu peso.

Rony: -Caracas! O que tem aqui?!

Harry: -Mione! Você quer explodir a escola e não nos avisa nada?

Hermione: -Engraçadinhos...

Recuperando-se do susto, ela tira o pacote das mãos de Rony, assustando-se com seu peso, também. Mas, antes de abrir o embrulho, olhou para a coruja que havia trazido, que esperava alguma recompensa, empoleirada no prato do Ron. Cinza. Os olhos grandes e laranjas, astutos. E uma fita vermelha de cetim amarrada à patinha esquerda.

Harry: -Você sabe quem mandou?

A visão da morena turvou-se por um segundo. Não podia ser ela. Não. Já fazia mais de 5 anos que não a via. Como ela podia simplesmente voltar, assim... A existir? Com as mãos trêmulas, puxou um dos lados do pacote. Foi desembrulhando-o. E, ao ver aqueles livros, quase caiu da cadeira.

Harry: -Mione! Você tá bem?!

Rony: -Uau! "O Senhor dos Anéis"! Que legal! Quem te deu? –extasiado, ele pega os livros, observando as capas.

Passou as mãos no rosto. Definitivamente. Foi ela quem mandou. "As Duas Torres" e "O Retorno do Rei'. Ela disse que iria mandá-los. Mas, fazia mais de 5 anos! Nem podia lembrar-se do rosto dela...

Harry: -Hermione, quem mandou esses livros?

Hermione: -..._Sophie_.

_Flashback_

A passos lerdos, saiu de casa. Em meio àquela neve que caía. Mas nada sentia. As botas escuras e o casaco grosso protegiam-na bem. Hermione adorava aquele lugar. Um parquinho, simples. Um escorregador, duas gangorras e dois pares de balanços. Nada mais. Gostava de sentar num dos balanços e ficar fitando o laguinho que havia em frente. Se bem que, com aquele dia, o lago iria estar um espelho imenso.

Era estranho pensar no que acabara de acontecer. Então, iria mesmo para Hogwarts. Iria estudar Magia. Ser uma bruxa inteligente e poderosa! Era uma trouxa, mas podia ser bem mais do que os olhos podem ver. Quando avistou os balanços do parque, correu, animada. Parou ao lado do escorrega e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo. Levantou os olhos e viu.

Uma sombra. Pequena e rechonchuda. Sentada em um dos balanços. O da ponta esquerda. Os pés tocando levemente a neve alta. A cabeça abaixada. Por um minuto, Mione quase foi embora. Mas ficou curiosa. O que ela fazia ali, sozinha?

Garota: -...Olá.

Hermione tropeçou levemente, quando ouviu a voz da menininha. Ela nem sequer havia virado seu corpo para fitá-la. Os cabelos dela, curtos e grossos, vez ou outra eram cobertos por floquinhos de neve. A pequenina passou a mão nos fios, sem preocupar-se. A neve espalhou-se por seu colo, e ela olhou para suas pernas, um meio sorriso nos lábios. A outra piscou, e tentou sorrir.

Hermione: -Oi.

Garota: -Quem é você?

Pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhinhos mel de Mione chocaram-se com os escuros da outra. Eram enormes e reluzentes. Automaticamente, Hermione alargou seu sorriso. E a outra apenas piscou, desfazendo o leve traço de curiosidade que havia em seu rosto.

Hermione: -Meu nome é Hermione. Eu moro naquela casa lá. –ela aponta para o sobrado, que ficava há poucos metros dali, tentando chamar a atenção daquela pequenina. Sem obter sucesso, deu alguns passos, até segurar uma das correntes do outro balanço. –E você, quem é?

Garota: -Meu nome é Sophie. –diz ela, uma voz inocente. –Eu moro bem longe daqui. –ela ergue uma das mãos, que está coberta por uma grossa luva preta. –Depois daquele vale.

Hermione perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço quando seguiu o dedinho dela. Era longe mesmo. Voltou a fitar Sophie, mas esta já estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre as coxas, olhando-as fixamente.

Hermione: -É um lindo nome. –a outra não responde. –O que faz aqui, já que mora tão longe?

Sophie: -Eu não queria atrapalhar a alegria da minha família. –ela faz uma pequena bola de neve com o tanto que há entre seus dedos, e fica a brincar com ela. –Todos estão felizes por Julie.

Hermione: -Julie?

Sophie: -Minha irmã mais velha.

Insira-se aqui um minuto de silêncio, onde Mione ficou a observar a garotinha, que sorria levemente, afundando os dedinhos no amontoado de neve que havia entre suas pernas. A curiosidade foi aumentando, e Hermione, como toda criança, resolveu seguir em frente.

Hermione: -O que aconteceu?

Sophie: -Ela é uma bruxa.

Segurou a respiração por um segundo, um ar gelado preso entre seus lábios.

Hermione: -E você não está feliz por ela?

Sophie: -Não.

E ela continuava a sentir a maciez da neve, que já derretia levemente, com o calor de seu corpinho.

Hermione: -Por quê? Ela é sua irmã. Deveria estar feliz!

Sophie: -Eu não sou uma bruxa.

Com toda a inocência que só uma criança de dez anos poderia ter, a pequena Sophie finalmente olhou para Mione.

Sophie: -Ela foi chamada pra estudar em Hogwarts. Eu deveria ir também. Toda a minha família, pai, mãe, irmão mais velho, são bruxos... –ela pisca bruscamente. –Menos eu.

Hermione: -Nossa...

Sophie: -Eu não sou uma bruxa. –repete ela, parecendo achar divertido. –Ela vai estudar Magia. Ser diferente de todos. Ser motivo de orgulho pra toda a família Amicio!

Ela havia aumentado seu tom de voz, mas em nada sua expressão facial se alterou. Pelo contrário, pareceu sorrir mais. Seus olhos perderam o brilho por um instante.

Sophie: -E eu vou ser Sophie. A trouxa da família, que conseguiu nascer completamente normal, mesmo vindo de uma renomada família de feiticeiros! Quer um doce?

De repente, a mãozinha estava estendida à outra. Uma pequena barrinha de chocolate em uma embalagem vermelha. Hermione descansou seu olhar naquele doce. Recusou-o, com um leve aceno. A outra sorriu largamente.

Sophie: -Eu quero!

Enquanto abria o doce, Mione ruminava se deveria contar ou não à ela que era uma bruxa. Filha de trouxas. Suas duas últimas gerações eram completamente trouxas. Sua tataravó era uma bruxa. Por que ela haveria de herdar tal poder, e não Sophie? Parecia ser cheia de vida. Disposta a ajudar todos. Um anjo, mesmo.

Hermione: -Eu fui chamada pra estudar em Hogwarts.

Sophie abriu os olhos, que até então estavam fechados, enquanto ela saboreava o pequeno chocolate. Em mil anos, Hermione nunca poderia decifrar aquele olhar que ela lhe lançou. Ainda naquele estado, a morena fez questão de continuar.

Hermione: -Eu vim de uma família de trouxas.

Ela abaixou os olhos para seu colo, mais uma vez, o doce parecendo não ter a importância de segundos atrás.

Sophie: -Que legal! Nossa!

Simplesmente, a pequenina pulou do balanço, olhando extasiada para sua nova amiga. Hermione não se conteu e abriu um lindo sorriso. Pulou do balanço também e ambas começaram a dançar pela neve. Sophie jogou-se em cima da outra, e ambas caíram na branquinha fofa. Sophie agitou os braços e pernas. Um anjo desenhou-se na neve. A moreninha sorriu, fazendo o mesmo. Logo, esticou um dos braços e atirou uma bola de neve nos cabelos da outra, que soltou um gritinho. Ela levantou-se, e Mione fez o mesmo.

Logo, estavam correndo pelo parquinho, atirando bolas de neve uma nas outras. Rindo e brincando. Como toda criança deve ser.

Meses depois... Era Natal. Em pouco tempo, Hermione teria de ir para Hogwarts. Começar uma nova e diferente vida. Poucas horas antes da ceia, ela havia corrido para o parque. Balançava-se sem importância. Sophie chegou, parou ao lado dela, as mãos acolhidas em um enorme casaco vermelho-escuro.

Sophie: -Mione?

A morena chorava. O rosto, antes tão lindo e inocente, agora estava vermelho e molhado. Os olhos inchados, espremidos. A boca torcida em um esgar de sofrimento. Logo, seus lábios abriram-se, soltando ao vento um profundo soluço, que cortou o ar gelado daquele lugar. A pequena Sophie agachou-se, podendo assim olhar no rosto da amiga, que cobriu-o com as mãos.

Sophie: -Não chora, Mione!

Hermione: -Eu vou embora, Sophie! –ela larga as mãos no colo, olhando para a outra, que aperta os lábios. –Vou embora pra nunca mais te ver. Eu não quero isso! Eu não quero mudar a minha vida!

Ela pegou nas mãos de Mione, que espremeu os olhinhos mais uma vez. Sophie sacudiu suas mãos, fazendo com que a outra a fitasse.

Sophie: -Hermione... –por um momento, ela olha pra toda aquela neve no chão, e inspira fundo. –Você vai pra Hogwarts. Vai estudar Magia. Ser uma bruxa incrivelmente inteligente e talentosa. Toda sua família terá muito orgulho de você! ...E eu também.

Duas tristes gotas rolaram pelas bochechas vermelhas, e Hermione jogou-se sobre a outra, apertando-a com força. Sophie bem que tentou esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, mas não conseguiu. Mione afastou-se e limpou o rosto da amiga.

Hermione: -Obrigada, Sophie. –ela aperta as mãos dela. –Até porque... eu vou voltar todos os fins de ano! Passar o Natal aqui com você e a minha família...

Sophie: -Viu só? Não é tão ruim!

Ela riu baixinho e levantou-se, olhando para o enorme lago congelado. E a outra fez o mesmo, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Sophie: -Não chora, tá? Eu tenho um presente pra você!

O olhar claro de Hermione iluminou-se. Apanhou o embrulho verde, um pouco grande. E abafou um grito com uma das mãos.

Hermione: -"O Senhor dos Anéis – A Sociedade do Anel"!

Sophie: -Eu sei que você ama livros. E sei também que você deve ler este!

Mione apertou a amiga entre seus braços, desejando nunca mais ter de soltá-la. Mas, teve.

Um ano depois, ela voltou. Para o parquinho, novamente recoberto pela neve. Foi correndo até os balanços, gritando por Sophie. Olhou à sua volta, não acreditando que ela não vinha. O sorriso desmanchando-se na face, que ficava vermelha aos poucos. Olhou para o lago. E foi quando percebeu que estava sozinha. Largou-se no balanço, os pés tocando a neve levemente. As lágrimas vindo com naturalidade.

Ela nunca mais voltaria.

_Fim do Flashback_

Harry: -Ela nunca mais voltou, Mione?

A morena, que até então estava sentada, abraçando os livros, olhando perdida para a coruja Angelina, voltou seu rosto para o amigo. O pássaro voou bruscamente, assustando Rony.

Hermione: -Nunca mais, Harry.

Rony: -Então por quê ela te mandaria esses livros agora?

Hermione: -Talvez só dessa vez ela tenha lembrado-se da promessa que me fez. Podemos voltar a comer?

Os dois entreolharam-se, meio desconfiados. Mas, decidiram mudar de assunto, e Rony voltou a comentar da noite passada. Mesmo não conseguindo esquecer essa história, Harry continuou a comer, olhando distraídamente para os livros.

Mione mordeu um pedaço de pão e seus olhos caíram novamente na capa dos livros. Espremeu-os, perturbada. Tinha que esquecer aquilo. Quando subiu, após todas as aulas do dia, escondeu ambos no fundo de sua mala. E decidiu que só os leria no Natal.

Meses depois, o olhar claro de Hermione voltou a fitar aquele lago. Não ia aquele lugar há... Quatro anos? Sorriu levemente, olhando para o balanço, relembrando-se do seu primeiro encontro com Sophie. As brincadeiras na neve, tão inocentes... Sentou no balanço, os pés mais uma vez tocando a neve alta. Foi quando ouviu um suspiro, que fez sua espinha congelar.

Sophie: -...Mione?

Seu corpo parou, os olhos arregalaram-se. Em um movimento rápido, virou a cabeça, e viu Sophie parada ao seu lado, uma das mãos segurando a corrente do balanço.

Sophie: -Como você está?

Ambas as suas mãos abafaram um grito de surpresa e alegria. Os olhos marejaram. Não conseguia acreditar... Era Sophie! E estava enorme! Alta, os cabelos curtos e ondulados. Os olhos grandes e curiosos, como sempre. Sorria. Um lindo sorriso, aberto e ofuscante! Hermione não conseguiu conter o choro, e estendeu os braços, onde Sophie aninhou-se. Elas apertaram-se, sentindo toda a saudade e tristeza irem para bem longe. Mione soluçou, e a outra afastou-se, segurando seu lindo rostinho entre as mãos, cobertas por grossas luvas pretas.

Hermione: -Sophie... Eu não acredito... Você...?

Sophie: -Eu nunca te abandonei, Mione. –ela ainda sorria. –Diga-me. Como está?

Hermione: -Bem! Ótima! –ela segura os punhos dela. –Melhor agora! Onde esteve todo esse tempo?!

Sophie: -Vamos dar uma volta. Se eu ficar parada, congelo aqui mesmo.

Mione riu baixinho e enfiou as mãos no casaco.

Minutos depois de já estarem caminhando, Hermione percebeu como a outra parecia despreocupada. Olhava tudo à sua volta, perdendo o olhar e a noção entre as enormes árvores repletas de neve.

Hermione: -Onde esteve todo esse tempo, Sophie?

Naquele momento, ela parecia a criancinha que era, há cinco anos. O olhar abaixado, as mãos brincando com um amontoado de neve. Pareceu diminuir os passos. Sem olhar para a amiga.

Sophie: -Eu morei na Noruega, durante todo esse tempo.

Hermione: -Nossa, Noruega!

Sophie: -Pois é. Noruega.

Ela se entreolharam, e a morena sorriu, constrangida.

Hermione: -Seus livros chegaram.

Sophie: -Jura? Quando? –mostra-se interessada pelo assunto.

Hermione: -Na metade desse ano. Agosto, eu acho.

Sophie: -Já os leu?

Hermione: -Não.

Continuava a caminhar, sorrindo levemente, mãos juntas, olhando para seus pés.

Hermione: -Por que os mandou agora, Sophie?

Pela primeira vez, ela parou. Assustada, os braços cruzados em frente ao seu peito, Mione também parou. Sophie inspirou fundo.

Sophie: -Eu vou me casar, Mione.

A outra não escondeu a surpresa, arregalando os olhos castanhos como mel.

Sophie: -Foi então que eu percebi que não podia mais adiar esse nosso reencontro.

Ela observava Hermione de um jeito diferente. Um rubor forte invadiu as bochechas da morena, que abaixou os olhos, insistivamente.

Sophie: -Eu nunca te esqueci.

Hermione: -Por que me abandonou?

Sophie franziu o cenho, enquanto Mione parecia ficar brava.

Sophie: -Como?

Hermione: -Eu vim aqui por dois anos seguidos, na esperança de que você voltaria. –seu rosto parecia ferver. –Você me abandonou, Sophie! Disse que estaria aqui pra mim, quando eu voltasse. Por que foi embora?!

Sophie: -Eu nunca disse que estaria aqui pra você.

A morena bufou, não acreditando nas palavras da amiga. Mordeu os lábios, cerrando os punhos.

Hermione: -E você acha que pode me comprar com aqueles livros? No que estava pensando?!

Sophie: -Eu não sei, Mione. Eu não sei!

Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos curtos, parecendo confusa. A respiração acelerada da morena diminuiu, aliviando as mãos.

Sophie: -Desde que eu descobri que iria me casar tão nova, fiquei pensando em você. Olhava pra uma fita de cabelo sua, que uma vez perdeu ali perto do escorregador.

Hermione: -Fita?

Sophie: -Vermelha, grande... Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Foi quando eu percebi que te amava!

Hermione: -O que?!

Ela espremeu os olhos, tentando perceber se aquilo tudo era realmente real. Sophie disse que amava. Não compreendia. Ela havia abandonado-a há anos!

Hermione: -Você acha que pode ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo, depois voltar, dizer que me ama, e pensar que tudo vai ficar bem?!

Sophie: -Não! –ela grita, assustando a amiga. –Porque _eu sei _que nada vai ficar bem.

A morena passou as mãos nos cabelos, perturbada.

Sophie: -Mione... –ela aproxima-se, chamando a atenção da outra. –Eu não quero me arrepender de nada que eu nunca tenha feito. Por isso, antes de ir embora... Pra sempre. –ela engole em seco. –Eu só queria que soubesse.

Tão próximas. Sophie sentia o hálito quente da morena aquecendo suas bochechas. Assustada, ela não sabia o que dizer. Mione apenas ficava olhando a outra, tentando adivinhar o que ela ia fazer. Mas não conseguiu. Seus lábios colaram-se levemente, por um segundo. Hermione fechou os olhos, surpresa com a maciez dos lábios da amiga. Mas, eles logo separaram-se. A moreninha abriu os olhos, e viu Sophie sorrindo. Elas abraçaram-se.

Hermione: -Eu também te amo, Sophie.

Apertou os lábios, afastando-se do corpo da outra, que desfez o sorriso. Sophie colocou as mãos no casaco novamente, e apenas sussurrou:

Sophie: -Tenho que ir, agora.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a idéia de talvez nunca mais vê-la. Esboçou um riso, e olhou para a outra.

Hermione: -Se cuida.

Sophie: -Até mais ver, Mione!

Mesmo vendo uma das pessoas que mais ama ir embora, Hermione começou a dançar na neve. Os pés batendo nela, pequenos floquinhos voando por todos os lados. Sorriu largamente. Havia reencontrado Sophie. Depois de tanto tempo! Foi quando cansou-se, e se jogou na neve. Abriu os braços e as pernas, agitando-os. Fazendo um anjo na neve. Um anjo. Levantou-se e, com um graveto, escreveu na neve, logo abaixo do pequeno anjo:

_Sophie_.

E seu rosto todo contorceu-se em dor e tristeza. Nunca mais veria-a novamente. Chorou, e chorou. A noite inteira. Olhando as estrelas, desejando que a outra estivesse entre elas, observando-a. E talvez estivesse.

Entre as estrelas. Os olhos fixos em seu único e verdadeiro amor.

**FIM.**

**N.A.: **Olá! Fic presente pra minha amada amiga Brunna, ou: Sophie-chan! Pois é, ela aaaaaama a Hermione! xD Minha primeira fic Harry Potter! Que acharam? Creio eu que não ficou muito boa. Não estava tão inspirada nesse dia... Enfim, o que importa é que a minha Brunna goste! Pretendo escrever mais textos no mundo de Harry Potter. Tenho idéias, hehehehe... Espero que gostem! Beijinhos e comentem! :


End file.
